Honey, I shrunk the team! new version
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Conner,Dick and Wally along with these new interns have been shrunk. Will they find a way to get back to normal? And what will happen, next? Find out in "Young Justice: Honey' I shrunk the team!" OC's made by me, Alex Desoto.
1. Chapter 1 - What the hey!

Hello there all you fans out there. This is Alex Desoto coming at ya with humor, romance and so forth. This story is a Young Justice fanfiction based on the movie 'Honey, I shrunk the kids'. But in this story, Zatanna,Miss Martian,Artemis, and Rocket are visiting a new friend of theirs, Helena Kyle/Hutress. (I am using her Huntress body from Justice League Unlimited) Kaldur'Ahm/Aqualad is busy in Atlantis. So Robin,Kid Flash, and Superboy are all alone at Mount Justice, with some new interns Wendell Alexander and his step-brother Kenny Collins. so what happens is they get shrunk by a mysterious new enemy who snuck into the cave,zaps the three heroes and their new friends. How will they survive? Find out next!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All rights got DC Comics and Warner Bros. inc.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What the hey?!<p>

MOUNT JUSTICE: January 29; 2:05 pm.

We find ourselves at Mount Justice in Happy Harbor,Rhode Island. Where the team has the day-off from crime-fighting today. Zatanna,Artemis,Miss Martian and Rocket are going to visit Helena Kyle the new Huntress,Aqualad is busyin Atlantis helping his mentor, Aquaman beat down Ocean Master.

"Man. I wish I could meet the new Huntress, maybe get her number." Wally West/Kid Flash said with a bummed look on his face.

"What about that crush you had on Miss M?" asked Dick Grayson/Robin, the boy wonder who is also KF's best friend.

"Well-Uhh-" He tried to reply to his friend, didn't work.

"Dude, you flirt with any young woman in your direction." Robin said.

"Well, I can't help myself with what I do, I have been trying to find a girlfriend for a while now." Wally countered.

* * *

><p>It's true. Wally would usually have a big crush on Megan MorseMiss Martian. But that did not stop him from hitting on full grown women like Dinah Lance, their trainer who was a Justice League member called the Black Canary. She would usually ignore Wally whenever he was hitting on her. That was only because she was dating Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Artemis' Mentor. But recently, her and Ollie broke up 5 day's ago. (side note: I will not explain why just yet!)

"Hey guys, thought you'd like to meet some new friends I made." said Conner Kent/Superboy. He was the clone of the man of steel himself, Clark Kent alias Superman, the last son of the planet Krypton.

"Oh hey there, Conner. Who are these new friends of your's?" Kid Flash asks, as he sees a boy with black hair,hazel eyes, normal skin tone, wearing a green sweater, white t-shirt and blue sweat pants. And next to him was another boy with brown hair with a blue streak in it, purple eyes and white/tan skin, wearing a white motorcycle jacket, black and blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Their some new interns here at the cave." Superboy replied.

"INTERNS?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yep." Conner told them.

"Hi there Robin,K.F. I'm Wendell Alexander,but my friends call me by my middle name, Eric. And this is my step-brother." He introduced himself.

"My name is Kenny Collins. You see, Eric and I aren't really related. My mom married his dad." He told them.

"Oh. So Eric, what school do you go to?" Robin asked.

"Malibu University. Beverly Hills,California." Eric answered.

"Mali-U? Nice place." Wally said.

"Well, I go there too. I'm in room 19. That's my dorm room." Kenny stated. Than he asked, "So, where's the rest of your Team?"

"The girls are in L.A., visiting a new friend of theirs, Hellena Kyle the new Huntress." Robin answered. "Wally wanted to get her phone number."

"DUDE!" Wally shouted.

* * *

><p>That was Robin's way of messing with K.F.,but the new interns did not know that Wally always got into an argument with Artemis. Also they were stunned to hear what Dick just said.<p>

"Huh? You wanted to get the phone number of my neighbor?" Eric asked.

"You live next door to her?" Wally also asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I would go to her place to ask for her advice whenever I have a problem with something. And she's been like a sister to me and Kenny." Eric answered.

"Ohh. Well can you get her number for me?" Wall asked again.

"Uh. I don't know. Kenny has a crush on her already." Eric replied.

"Wally also has a crush on Miss Martian." Robin pointed out.

"What? But, isn't she dating Conner?" Kenny asked. And Robin said, "He was the only one who didn't know until now."

Wally gasped when he heard this, and said. "WHAT? Megan's dating you, Conner?"

Conner nodded yes. Wally was upset about it,and said. "Oh, man! Now I'll never have a shot at her because she's already spoken for."

Eric was willing to help with this sort of thing the way he has done it before.

"Oh, no." Eric started off. "Dude, you can't blame yourself or Conner for something you have no control over. Megan's heart wants what it wants. But hey, don't be so bummed out man. There's lot's of other girls out there." He told him. And what he said was very true. It is a commonly known fact of life.

"You think so? But, how can I impress just one of them?" Wall asked.

"My advice,Just be yourself. Don't be someone your not. Who you are is just fine." Eric told him as he put his arm around his back.

Wally then said to him, "You're right. Thanks for the advice, man."

"No problem, just happy to help where I am." Eric stated.

* * *

><p>Just then...They heard a clanking sound *CLANK, CLATTER, SMACK, BONG!* "What was that?" Kenny asked.<p>

"I don't know." Superboy stated. "It sounded like it was coming from the hallways."

"Well, we better go check it out." Robin replied.

"Yeah. It might be trouble." Eric said.

"WAIT FOR US!" Kenny and Wally shouted.

So they start running through the cave, trying to find what was making that sound. Will they prevail? Find out next time.

* * *

><p>Well folks, that's all for now.<p>

Be sure to send your reviews in the comment below. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Zap Reducticated!

Hey guys. I have Chapter 2 all set up, and ready to go. I hope you like it. You can also see this on Deviantart. I wrote this, but on Deviantart I had to get rid of the 'F'in my name, and therefore had to change it. I'll get through it.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Zap!Reducticated

(A/N: Reducticated is not a real word. I made that one up, just like Robin does.)

While our heroes were running across the way to find the noise,Robin discovers that it's coming from the hallway.

"Okay, here is where the sound is coming from." Robin told the others. They opened the door, to reveal it to be a closet.

"It's coming from this closet?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. He's right as he'll ever be, bro." Eric stated. They were looking around the place until...

ZAP!

"HAHA. I did it. I finally got them!" the mysterious man said. Suddenly, he remembered what he should do next, "Oops. I'd better get outta here, before I get spotted." He bolted out of the closet, and into the vents. Meanwhile, we find our heroes in a bit of a fix.

"Is everyone alive?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. All good over here." said KF. He started looking around until he noticed, "Uh. Is that a giant thumbtack?" He asked.

"If you don't like that, check out the stool right there." Conner said as he pointed his right index finger at the item in question.

"Why is everything so much bigger?" Robin asked everyone.

"I think that the intruder shrunk us." Eric told them.

"WHAT?!" Conner shouted.

"What makes you say that?" Dick and Wally asked in unison. They then notice Eric pointing at the device.

"See? Right there." Eric said. "It says 'SHRINKING RAY GUN TO ROBIN, KID FLASH, SUPERBOY, AND THEIR TWO NEW INTERNS TO SIX INCHES TALL BY THE INTRUDER!" He read.

*GASP* They all gasped collectively. (A/N: I was inspired by the fanfic entitled Honey, I shrunk the Slifers. The Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic made by TheAmazingOREOMAN. Even though it's still unfinished. I thought I could do my variation on that one.)

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. We're 6 inches tall, in a dark room. And, the only one who knows that we're shrunk is an intruder who is out to get us?" Robin asked.<p>

"Yes." Eric told them. "However, I have a plan to get all of us back to normal." Eric is a brilliant strategist. Which is why at Mali-U, he was picked as linebacker of the football team.

"What's your plan?" Superboy asked.

"Well, in every 'Honey, I shrunk the kids' movie I've seen, we not only need to get back to normal. But, we also got to catch that intruder. And, we also need to get some help." Eric stated in a strategic sounding voice.

"Well, we'll have to split up." Robin said.

"Good. I'll divide us up." Eric said as he planned his strategy. "I'll go with Robin, and see if we can send a message to Helena and the girls."

"Alright. Then, what should I do, Eric?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, you go with Conner. I need you and him to find Wolf." Eric told them.

"Good idea. Maybe, he can sniff out the intruder." Conner said.

"And lastly, K.F. You go find help on your own." Eric instructed.

"WHOA! Hold on there, why do I have to go alone?" Wally asked.

"Well, you can use your super speed to get around faster than all of us." Eric said to him.

"Oh, all right." Wally said, "We'll use our ear-comm's to communicate with each other."

"Okay. Let's move out!" Eric said so truthfully.

"READDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY? BREAK!" the lot of them said in unison.

So they all went to find the intruder, get help, and snatch up the low-life.

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES: JANUARY 29; 2:39 pm.<p>

Meanwhile, at the home of Helena Kyle/The Huntress our heroines Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervin/Rocket, and Artemis Crock/Artemis were just hanging out chatting.

"So, Helena. How long have you been living here?" Megan asked.

"Oh, about 3 years." Helena answered. "I go to Malibu University. It's really nice there."

"Oh, well anyhow, you have taken up a name that my mom had before." Artemis stated.

"Your mom is Paula Crock?" Helena asked shockingly. "Whoa! And I thought I'd seen everything."

"By the way..." Raquel started off.

"Yes, Raquel?" Helena wondered what Rocket was gonna ask.

"What guy do you have a thing for?" Rocket asked.

"Well, he's handsome, talented, fun to be with, and so on." Helena told them. "I even have a picture of him, right here on my wall." They all turned to look at the picture of a man with jet black hair,icy-blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo, holding a magic wand. It was a guy doing a magic act in Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Wow, he is handsome." Artemis said.

"That's for sure." Raquel said.

Zatanna recognized who the guy was, it was...

"Zach?" Zatanna was stunned to mention his first name.

"You know him?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Zee answered. "That's Zachary Zatara, my cousin."

They were shocked to hear this.

"YOUR COUSIN?" The girls shouted in unison.

"Yes. I haven't seen him in a while now." Zee told them.

It was true. Zatanna had not seen her cousin in the last 6 years. He had been preforming at many shows in Vegas. He also used his powers to save lives. Like his cousin and Uncle Giovanni/Dr. Fate, he too was a master of magic.

"Whoa! This is a shocker." Artemis replied. "Maybe, you should ask him to join the team."

"Good idea, Artemis." Zatanna said. "I'll let him know that we would like him to join."

They all knew that Zachary would make some of the guys jealous. But, that would not bother him. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cave, the computer was letting someone in.<p>

**_"Recognized: Black Canary: 1 3."_**the computer said as Dinah Lance/Black canary walked in.

_"Hmm...Where is everyone? It's not like them to just disappear." _Dinah thought to herself.

It was then that another friend of the team rolled into the room. This was Sphere. An orb like robot that could turn into Super-Bike. A machine that the team used other than the Bio-Ship.

"Oh, hey Sphere." Dinah said. "What you doing here by yourself?"

The orb could not speak English, but Dinah knew what it was saying.

"The girls are meeting a new friend, Kaldur is helping Arthur, and the boys are trying to find what was making a noise?" She asked again.

Sphere kept making noises in the ways of R2-D2 from Star Wars.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dinah replied. "Well, Ollie and I broke up weeks ago. He went to find other interests." She said to the orb in a depressing matter.

"Well, looks like I have the cave all to myself."

* * *

><p>Dinah doesn't know how wrong she is. Somewhere, in the cave, the boys are trying to find a way to get back to normal.<p>

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

Bet ya didn't expect that one, did ya!

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3 - Origins!

Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter 3 of the story. In this part of Honey, I Shrunk The Team, Robin and Superboy tell Eric and Kenny their origin stories. I will not show any flashbacks, however I will let you know when Wally makes it to the room where Black Canary is. So, be kind, read on, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Same thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Origins!<p>

As soon as Dinah got settled in, she decided to take it easy in the confessional room, given that she was the teams trainer and therapist. She was now resting in the chair she would usually sit in whenever the team members wanted to tell her what was on their minds.

*YAWN* "Boy, am I tired. Might as well rest here for a bit." Dinah said to herself. And so she did just that.

When we last left our heroes, they all split up to find a way tocall for help, and get back to normal size. Robin and Eric went to find a phone to send a text message to Helena and the girls. Superboy and Kenny went to find Wolf so they could have him sniff the one whodunit. And Kid Flash went to find some help on his own.

So now we see Robin and Eric as they were making their way to the kitchen. As they arrived in there, they saw the phone needed for their S.O.S.

"There!" Robin exclaimed. "That should be the phone we need!"

"Okay, I have an idea." Eric started off his plan. "If we can use one of your grapple hooks, we can get across to the other side, and send our signal when we get to the counter."

"Brilliant idea, Eric!" Robin agreed. "Oh, and try to stay whelmed." Eric did not understand that phrase at all.

"Whelmed?" He asked. And the boy wonder answered back, "I make up words all the time."

"Oh." Eric said again. So Robin got out his grapple hook and some rope out of his utility belt, and flung the hook across to the counter. They started walking across, and while they did, Eric slipped and nearly fell off until Robin grabbed him by the arm.

"Whoa! Don't want you falling off." Robin said as he grabbed his new friend, and pulled him up.

"Thanks dude." Eric thanked him. "I thought I was a goner." He wiped his face of sweat. And then, they finally reached the spot where the phone was.

"Okay, now all we have to do is set it to text mode, and we should be able to send it to Helena." Eric said as he set it to the right mode.

"Right." said the boy wonder as he agreed with the statement. The message Eric had typed up was like this; 'Helena, it's Eric. Me, Kenny, Robin, K.F., and Superboy have been shrunken, and we're trying to find out who did this to us.' and then he hit SEND, and it was off to the girls.

"So, you're probably wondering how I became Robin?" Robin asked as Eric as he was.

"Well, actually yes." Eric answered back.

"Okay." Robin started. "I was just a little boy when I lost my parents."

Eric was stunned about that. "Really?" he asked. Robin answered, "Yes, see I grew up in Jack Haley's circus."

"So YOU'RE Dick Grayson?" Eric asked again. Robin nodded as he took off his mask in front of him.

"WOW!" Eric was astonished to see this. "So Dick, how long have you been Robin?"

"I've been in this hero gig since I was nine years old." Robin answered again. "That was when I found out that Batman was actually Bruce Wayne."

"Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Eric asked. "Cool. So, who was it that killed your mom and dad?"

"It was Tony Zucco, the mob boss. I wanted to kill him right then and there when I caught him." Robin said as he started to choke up a bit. "But now-" tears were flaring up in Dick's eyes. However, Eric wrapped his arms around the boy wonder and told him these words, "Let it out, dude. Zucco's in jail now. You won't be bothered by him anymore."

"Thanks Eric." Robin told him. "I needed to hear that."

"Think nothing of it." Eric said back to him. "So, what's it like helping Batman toss all those crooks in Arkham Asylum?" he asked.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever done." Robin said. "And heck, one time Catwoman tried to seduce me."

"No!" Eric said as he scoffed. "Really?"

"Yep." Dick replied. "If Zee knew that, she'd break up with me for sure. So, keep it a secret between you, me and Wally?"

"Got it dude." Eric said as he shook Robins hand.

* * *

><p>Now we find Conner and Kenny in the common room, where they spotted Wolf sleeping on the rug.<p>

"Hey look!" Kenny shouted. "There's Wolf."

"Okay, here's the plan." Conner started. "I'll go wake him up. You stay here, and keep a look out. Got it?"

"Got it, Conner." Kenny said as he saluted the boy of steel. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Conner said with a smile on his face. So, he jumped right over to the spot where the Dog Geno-morph was. And back on the end table where Kenny was, he saw a...Wait for it...A GIANT SPIDER!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny screamed.

"What is it, Kenny?" Superboy asked on his ear-com.

"I-I-IT'S A GIANT SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kenny screamed again. "It's after me! What should I do?"

"Lure him down here, so I can get rid of him." Conner said. So Kenny did just that. He jumped down and let the spider crawl it's way down to follow him into his trap. So Conner ran right towards it, jumped on it's back, and used his super strength to kill the spider. It was now SPLATTERED on the floor.

Kenny panted and panted until he said, "Thanks for saving my hide, Conner."

"No problem, Kenny." Conner said back to him.

"So, how did you come to be who or what you are today?" Kenny asked.

"Well, to put it simply." Conner started out. "I'm actually Superman's clone."

Kenny was shocked to hear this. He did not know that Conner was a clone of the man of steel himself. "You're Superman's clone?" he asked. Conner nodded his head, and then Kenny shouted, "HOLY JUMPIN' BANANA BOATS!"

"When I was cloned, half of my DNA was Superman. The other half was human." Superboy said as he explained his story. "And, you're not gonna believe this. But, my human father is Superman enemy. Lex Luthor."

"That is so messed up!" Kenny shouted so abruptly. "And, I can't believe that Red Arrow was a clone of the real Roy Harper/Speedy." Kenny told Conner he read about that in the memo.

"Me neither." the Boy of Steel replied. So they both walked up to Wolf, and woke him up.

"Wolf, wake up. I'ts me. Conner." Superboy said to the dog. Wolf knew who it was by recognizing his voice. He got up, and walked to where they would meet back at, wherever it may be.

"Okay, Wolf try to find the guy who shrunk me and the others." Superboy told Wolf as he was holding on tight, Kenny held on as well. Kenny was having some fun while riding on the dog's back. "YAHOO! What a ride!" he said as he enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Now, we see Kid Flash running through the air vents as the talented speedster he was, nobody could beat him. Though he was not as fast as his uncle Barry AllenThe Flash. Heck, whenever he tried to vibrate his molecules, he always got a nosebleed. And, he was also the class clown. One time, he broke his arm and while in recovery, he was served Pineapple juice from Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, a superhero who had the body of an adult but was really a 10 year old.

"Man, this was a bad idea." Wally complained to himself. "So far, I have not found anything yet." he kept on running, and running until he stopped to have an energy bar.

"Okay, that should recharge me." K.F. said. He was now at running speed again, when he stopped at a vent shaft blocking him, he dove right through the gap. (A/N: I made the vent covers with only 5 gaps)

"Phew, didn't know if I would make it through the gap." Wally said as he dusted himself off. "Whoa!" was all he said when he saw a Godzilla-sized Black Canary, shut eyed in in the room. She was still sleeping, so she didn't notice him on the floor.

"Wow, when I'm 6 inches tall, Black Canary is a giant?" K.F. wondered to himself. "Wow, is she hot." He was also the walking hormone of the bunch. So, he also had a thing for Wonder Woman/Diana princess of the Amazons, it still did not effect his feelings toward Black Canary. So, he starts running towards Dinah's sleeping body.

_"I gotta think of a way to get her attention."_ So he put some thought into it, and his brain clicked, _"I got it. If I can get to her ear, I can tell her what happened and get her to help me and the guys."_

When he stopped, he started climbing up Dinah's boot's, and said this. "Wow she's got some really nice combat boots. A good choice of fabric." That was the first thing he said about her that was appropriate.

"I hope I don't fall off of her." Wally said as he continued climbing.

* * *

><p>How will Dinah react to Wally climbing on her? Find out next time!<p>

See ya!

* * *

><p>Wally: Hold it! Who are you?<p>

Me: Oh, I'm Alex Desoto. I wrote this fan fiction you're in.

Wally: This is a fan fiction? Oh. Are you also the narrator?

Me: Yes.

Wally: Cool. So what happens next?

Me: Well, you inform Canary of the situation, and she agrees to help you on one condition.

Wally: And what would that be?

Me: I don't want to give a spoiler alert to the fans out there.

Wally: Oh, hey there all you fans around the globe. (he waves to the people reading this)

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter contains sexual content, so if you are under 18 DON'T READ THAT CHAPTER!<strong>

**T-T-F-N! Ta ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Long Climb

Hey gang, what up? I'm here for another chapter of Honey, I Shrunk The Team! new version. In this chapter, Wally ends up climbing up Dinah to get her to help him and the guys. Also, Robin and Eric go to find Superboy and Kenny. And, how will Dinah react to seeing Wally shrunk? Find out next.

Kid Flash: Hey everyone, read on and enjoy yourselves. (*whispers* I know I will. *snickering*)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Same thing. (AN: I'm sorry I took so long with this. I had to make other fics, you know?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Long Climb!<p>

(Chapter rating: M)

**WARNING!: If you are under 18, don't read this part!**

We now see Robin and Eric coming down from the counter, and heading to the bar stool on the side of it. They waited for Wolf and the others.

"So. How long do you think It'll be before Conner, Kenny and Wolf get here?" Eric asked the boy wonder.

"Well, hard to tell." Robin replied. "We'll just have to wait here."

"Okay." Eric said agreeing with Batman's partner. "So, tell me. How was your first time battling Scarecrow?"

"Scarecrow?" Robin asked Eric when he told him of that name. "It was a little nerve-racking. He tried to use his Fear Toxin on me. But, Batgirl saved me."

"There's a Batgirl?" Eric asked. He was not familiar with that name.

"Yeah, her and I go to the same school, Gotham Academy." Robin said. "Her real name is Barbara Gordon."

Eric was surprised to hear that. "Gordon? As in the Commissioner's daughter?"

"Yeah, she always messes around with me." Robin said. He and Barbara have had their ups and downs, but they always worked them out in the end.

"Whoa! I can't believe her dad doesn't know about it." Eric said.

"Well, she's hoping he doesn't find out." Robin shot back. "Also, one time Poison Ivy used a love spell on me, and made me fall for Babs."

"That's your nickname for her?" Eric wondered.

"Yep." Robin confirmed.

And the two of them laughed about it. They were still waiting for Conner and the others to pop up. But they kept themselves entertained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hallway, Wolf had Superboy and Kenny on top of his head. He sniffed and sniffed for the intruder. But so far, nothing to be found.<p>

"So, how do you suppose the intruder got in here?" Kenny asked.

"No idea." Conner replied. "Maybe he got in through an air vent."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!" Kenny exclaimed.

So Wolf began sniffing the vents for any sign of the intruder. But so far, nothing to be found. They have yet to catch this fiend. So, he kept sniffing out the trail until, he came to a stop at a footprint.

"Hey look, a footprint!" Kenny said as he saw the evidence. "I think the intruder must have left it."

"Yeah, it's fresh too." the boy of steel confirmed. "Maybe, he went to the right! Wolf, follow the scent of the footprint. I'll contact Robin."

So he did that, and the boy wonder answered. _"Go ahead Conner. Did you find the intruder yet?" _he asked.

"No, not yet." Superboy stated. "But, we did find a footprint he left behind. Me, Kenny and Wolf are hot on his trail right now."

_"Okay, Eric and I will meet up with you in a bit!" _Robin said back.

"Okay, your bro and Robin are gonna meet up with us in a bit." Conner told his new friend.

"Okay, let's catch this scoundrel, and bash him up real good!" Kenny said with reluctance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the confessional. We see Kid Flash still climbing up Black Canary. He already go past her boots, and was now on her right leg.<p>

"Whoa! I hope I don't get spotted right now." Wally said to himself. He was still climbing up, and he made it tor her thigh, and went under her bustier.

Suddenly, Dinah felt a pleasurable feeling in her lower body, and began to smile as her eyes were closed. She started to feel Wally move up her body a little more, and she did not notice at all.

"Wow, she has a hot stomach." Wally said quietly as he was on his trainers belly. He continued to climb a little more, and he started to see her...Well...you get the idea.

"Those are some big breasts." KF said again, as he saw Dinah's boobs. He had no idea that her bust was getting bigger. He said to himself again, "She has a black bra? More cool." He noticed her underwear. He then lost his grip on it, and fell down to her belly button.

"Oh, dammit." Wally cussed as he slipped. "Looks like I have to try again." So he did so. He went back up her body. He soon found himself in her cleavage. He was feeling like making love to her when this was over. He kept climbing until he reached her shoulder blades.

_"Oooh. This is so hot." _he thought as he stared at his teachers assets. He soon started to sweat in his own costume. He then went to focus on the objective, and finally go to her ear, but then slipped again and fell back to her cleavage.

Just then, Dinah woke up and felt something in her costume. She looked down at her chest, and spotted our Red & Yellow friend. She thought that it was a bug, and she grabbed him by his head. She held him up to her face, and she said, "Darned bug, I'll squish you!" in a booming voice.

"HOLD IT, CANARY!" KF shouted and she stopped and noticed that it was Barry's nephew. She gasped when she saw his face, and she was stunned to see him at 6 inches tall.

*GASP!* "WALLY?!" she wondered with a shocked look on her face. "What happened to you? Why are you so small?" she asked. "And what were you doing in my cleavage?" she asked in a stern tone.

"I'll tell you everything." Wally said as he explained. "Me, Dick, Conner and these new interns at the cave got shrunk! And it was by an Intruder, he's somewhere in the place, and one of the intern's, Eric Alexander sent me on my own to find some help to get back to normal size. Eric and Robin sent a text to the girls, and the new Huntress. Conner and Eric's step-brother Kenny Collins went to find Wolf. And that's about it." he told the whole thing. "Oh, and I felt bummed out when I found out that Conner and Megan were dating. And, Artemis said she has a thing for someone else."

Dinah did not know that Artemis was already spoken for by someone else. "Hmm. An intruder shrunk you and the boys, Robin informed the girls about it, Conner went to find Wolf, and you were the only own to find me?" she asked.

"Yes." Wally answered. And he also told her who Artemis was dating. "The guy Artemis is dating is named Michael Stark also know as Cyberman."

Dinah was stunned to hear that there was a hero named Cyberman out there. "So, you and her aren't getting together?"

"No." Wally said as he started to cry. Then Dinah wiped his tiny tears, and comforted him a little. "There there, Wally. Don't be like that." she said soothingly. "I'll be there for you, if you need someone."

Wally now had a dumbfounded look on his face. "But, aren't you and Green Arrow going steady?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Dinah said feeling heartbroken. "He and I broke up, 5 day's ago. He went to be with someone else. So, if you want I'm available."

Wally was amazed, and depressed at the same time. So he went and asked, "So, will you help me and the guys get back to normal?"

"Yes, I'll help you. That intruder needs to be arrested." Canary said as she agreed to help. "But on one condition."

"Name it." Wally said as he was gonna be a man of his word from now on.

"If you flirt with me while we're catching this intruder...I'm gonna eat you." she said looking sternly at him, terrifying him at the same time. "Got it?"

"Yes!" Wally said as he agreed to the condition, trying not to get eaten by his teacher.

"Good." Dinah said as she went and put the speedster back in her bust. "Now let's get this intruder, once and for all." she with such reluctance. So she got up and went out the door to help her students, and their new interns.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the intruder was at the grotto looking at the holographic statue of the Grey Ghost. He was a hero who Batman idolized.<p>

"Man, they have a statue of the Grey Ghost in here?" the interloper wondered. "I hope I remember how to do this." he said as he got his toolbox, and went through it looking for the right tool for his job. This job he was sent to do was simple, rat out our heroes and all their identities.

"This will be better than perfect." he said to himself. "Soon, the team will be exposed, and have to hide in the shadows forever." he said evilly. He did not believe that superheroes were needed in the world. He thought they were all freaks, and wanted them all extinct.

He found the right tools for his job. It was a set of wrenches, and a PDA, along with a black box. "This should get me in." he said as he tried to bypass the locks through the internet. But he had no luck, and it locked him out. "Dammit all to hell! Locked again." he said feeling angry and frustrated. "I'll have to try a different approach. The security tapes. And their in the surveillance room, up their." he pointed at the room above him.

So he went and found a staircase, and it was a spiral kind of staircase.

"Aw, man." he said with grief. "Why did it have to be stairs? Oh well, looks like I'll have to climb up to the room I need to be in."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Well that's all for this chapter of the story. Hope to see ya another day. And I also have Black Canary with me in the building.<p>

Wally: Man, I can't believe this.

Dinah: What's the matter Wally? Afraid I'll eat you in the next chapter?

Wally: N-n-n-no. I'm just trying to resist my flirty impulse.

Dinah: Really? Well, I don't think it's going so well.

Me: Okay you two. Let's just get the other parts over with.

Both: Okay.

Me: Please read, review, and follow. I await your reviews in the comment below.

T-T-F-N! Ta-ta For Now!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Intruder!

Hey y'all. I'm here for the next chapter of this story. In this part, Robin and Eric meet up with Superboy, Kenny and Wolf. They found their intruder's trail and decided to fallow it. Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Black Canary are searching the hallways for him. Now KF has to keep his promise to not hit on Black Canary while their looking for the crook, or Canary is gonna eat our speedster friend. So, let's see what happens next.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Same thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Intruder!<p>

(A/N: Yes. This chapter is named after the Toonami Total Immersion Event called 'The Intruder', so i figured I'd name it after that event)

**(This contains a little bit of...well you get the idea.)**

**WARNING! If you are under 18 years old...DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**

We now see Black Canary wandering around the hallways, looking for the one who shrunk Kid Flash and the boys. She had not found any sign of the intruder yet, but she was gonna keep looking. While Wally was still in her cleavage, he was deep in thought about what the intruder was gonna do. He had not thought that anyone could sneak into the cave without being detected. It would have been impossible to get into the place without recognition. He was also thinking about what would happen if he started to flirt with Dinah. He was still worried that she might eat him. But he did his best to try to resist hitting on her.

"You okay in there, Wally?" Dinah asked looking down at herself looking for the red head.

He popped out and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good." Dinah said back to him. "Now, where are the guys? They gotta be here somewhere."

Wally tried to remember, but couldn't. "I'll ask them where they are." he said as he decided to contact them through his ear-com.

"Guys, you there?" Wally said as he tried to contact them.

We now see Robin and Eric in the kitchen with Superboy and Kenny. Robin answered first. "Yeah, we hear you Wally." he said. "Have you found the intruder yet?" asked the boy wonder.

"No, I haven't found him yet." the speedster replied. "But I did find Black Canary. She was in the confessional."

Robin and the guys were shocked to hear that Black Canary showed up, and they didn't even know until now. "What!? How long had she been here today?" Eric asked.

"Well, she was sleeping when I found her in the confessional." Wally confirmed. "I'll have her explain the rest to you."

So Dinah did just that. "Hey guys, where are you?" she asked.

"We're in the kitchen. We just met up with Conner, Kenny and Wolf." Robin said. "Meet us there, okay?" he asked again.

"Okay, see ya." Dinah said as she would tell them when she got in there. She was still swinging her hips as she was walking. Wally did enjoy that a little bit, but still tried to resist.

* * *

><p>We now see Canary entering the kitchen, where she spotted Wolf and the guys. She noticed that they were also shrunk as well.<p>

"Hey guys." Wally said as he jumped out of Dinah's boobs and landed on his feet.

"Wally, you had us worried for a sec." Robin said as he was worried for his best friend.

"Sorry about that." KF said to the guys. Eric and Kenny saw the giant Justice League member. They had never seen a heroine as wise and beautiful as her.

"Black Canary, it's an honor to meet you." Eric said. "Well...From this perspective anyway." he said again.

"The honor's all mine." she said back to him. "You must be Eric Alexander and Kenny Collins."

"Yep." Kenny said to the giant woman. "So, how did Wally get in your cleavage anyway?" he asked.

So she decided to tell them. "Well, before he told me everything that happened, I spotted him climbing up me." she said. "At first I though he was a bug. But then, I noticed it was him. He explained what happened and I was informed that Artemis was dating this new hero called Cyberman. He sounds like he's named after something from a TV show. But do you guys know a show like that?" she asked the interns.

They were thinking, and suddenly Kenny remembered the show in question. "Yeah, there is a character named the Cybermen in the British TV series, Doctor Who." he stated.

"Anyway, Wally also told me that he was feeling down in the dumps about Megan and Conner." she said to them again. "He sounded a little sad, so I wiped his tears away, and now I decided to help you guys get back to normal."

The boys were glad to hear that. But Dinah was not finished with the condition that she gave Wally. "I agreed to help if Wally didn't try to hit on me while we're looking for the intruder. If he did, I would eat him. But not you guys. You're too focused on the task at hand for me to hate." she said again.

The boys were shocked to hear her say that she would eat the speedster of the bunch. Kenny was kinda grossed out about that idea. "Yuck! I think I'd puke if that happened to him." said Kenny.

"Okay, let's get this intruder!" Canary said.

"YEAH!" the guys said in unison, and Wolf just snarled.

So, Wally got back in Dinah's cleavage and the guys got on Wolf and they began to search again.

* * *

><p>Back in the area where we saw the interloper, he was still finding his way up to the top of the staircase. It was a really long flight of stairs, and he had big time vertigo.<p>

"Oh, man! This is really startling. Even for me." he said to himself.

'Get a hold of yourself, man.' he said silently. 'I hope I can get the team's secrets exposed.'

So, he crept up to try to get to the top, and found a door on the side. He opened it, and inside was a broom, a mop and some other material's.

"Nuts!" he cursed. "It's just the cleaning closet. I thought that it was the surveillance room. But I was wrong." he said to himself. So he just kept going until he found a door that had no sign on it. So, he opened it and he turned on the lights and it was the room he was looking for.

"Yes. I found it!" he said. Now to download the files for their identities from the mainframe, and then The Team will be ruined forever!" he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see the heroes walking until they saw the trail end at an opened door. They saw where the crook was.<p>

THERE HE IS!" Wally shouted from inside Dinah's costume. "He's in the surveillance room."

"What would he be doing in there?" Eric asked.

Then Superboy spoke up and said, "I think he's trying to expose all of our secrets, and sell them to the public."

The lot of them were dismayed to hear that. "If that happens, our cover will be blown!" Kenny exclaimed.

"We can't let that happen!" Robin said as he knew how important their secrets were.

"How can we stop him?!" Kenny asked.

"I have an idea." Dinah said as she had a brainstorm. "We'll take that elevator, and when we get to the surveillance room, I'll grab him from the shadows."

"Okay." Conner said. "We'll stay on Wolf."

"What else are you gonna do to him?" Robin asked the one who has been like an aunt to him for a long time.

"I'll force him to tell me what he came to do besides expose us all." the blonde said venomously. "Wally, you stay with me. Hold on tight, okay?"

"Got it." Wally confirmed. "Good luck, Canary."

"Thank you, Wally." she said back to him looking at her boobs. So she went to the elevator, and waited for it to stop.

"So, uh...Canary?" Wally asked.

"Yes Wally, what is it?" she wondered.

"Well, I felt a little dizzy a while ago, but that feeling stopped." he informed her. "I felt that way when you went to find the guys."

"Really?" she asked with a dumbfounded look on her face again. "Sorry about that, Wally."

"That's alright with me." the speedster said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the surveillance room, the intruder was waiting for the download to be complete. It was taking really long.<p>

"Man, how slow is this thing?" he said full of grief. "This is taking far too long. If I don't get this out to Deathstroke, I'll be dead." he said again this time he was worried.

So, the elevator doors opened, and Black Canary crept in silently, and hid in the shadows. She was moving like a ninja, blending in to her surroundings. Except for her lovely blonde hair. Just then, a little bit of it went to her chest, and Wally silently gave her a complement.

"Your hair is lovely, Canary." he said quietly.

"Thanks, Wally. And please, call me Dinah." she whispered back to him. "There he is. Now, to grab him."

So she crept up behind him and waited for him to turn when she was hiding. She was still creeping up behind the crook, and she got a big black bag, and put it round his body and the fiend was trapped inside. She started beating him up allot, and she did a perfect roundhouse kick on the intruder. He was bleeding a well.

"Nice shot!" Wally said as he admired her beating up the intruder.

"I know, right?!" Dinah said.

So the both of them had him tied up, and Dinah unmasked who it was. It was a man who looked to be about 21 years old. He had two tone hair, mahogany eyes, and normal skin.

"Okay, buster." Canary said in anger. "Who are you? Who sent you? And, what do you want?!" she asked vengefully.

"Okay, I'll talk!" the intruder said frantically. "My name is Chad Buford. I'm a freelance criminal. I was sent by Slade Wilson to steal the secrets of the Justice League and their teenage covert operatives. That way, he would spare my life, and I would get my chance to kill Eric Alexander and his step-brother Kenny Collins!" he confessed.

Dinah was stunned to hear that Slade Wilson was behind this whole mess.

"What grudge do you have against those Step-Brothers?" she asked in anger again.

"I hate those guys, an I always will hate them!" he confirmed. "Those geeks don't belong in Malibu University! It's my school, my rules and I say that they aren't allowed there EVER AGAIN!" he shouted in fury. Dinah closed his mouth shut, and stared at him in anger again.

"Listen up...And listen good..." she hissed. "If you ever try to kill them again...I'll find you and I'll use my Canary Cry on you so badly, you'll end up deaf. Got it?!" she said as she threatened to make his ears stop working. Chad was panicking and panicking, until he couldn't anymore.

"Okay, slap on the handcuffs and toss me in Arkham Asylum!" Chad squealed.

Dinah now had a smirk on her face with her eyebrow's down. She knew she was gonna rat out the 21 year old to Commissioner Gordon. The intruder was caught and Wally was gonna tell Dinah where the shrink device was.

"Hey, Dinah. I know where the Shrink ray is." he stated.

"Where is it?" Dinah asked looking down at the speedster.

"It's in the closet by Megan's room!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll find a way to turn you the guys back to normal, I promise." Canary said promisingly.

Just then, Chad spoke softly and said, "The code to put them back to normal is 7,0,9,1,4,3,6,R."

"Very well then." the Justice Leaguer said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...Dinah input the code and pressed the red button, and just like that...The guys were back to normal thanks to Black Canary.<p>

"Phew...Good to be back to normal." Eric said feeling relieved.

"Thank you, Black Canary." Kenny said.

"So, what should we do with this thing?" Robin asked.

Dinah started to think, and she had another brainstorm. "Why don't we let Wally keep it?" she asked suggestively.

"Okay, fair enough." Conner stated.

"Thank's for the help with getting me through the problems I had along the way to get back to normal." Wally said.

"Oh, by the way." Dinah interrupted. "Wally, why not stop by my new apartment later?"

"Okay, but why?" he asked her.

"I'd like to speak with you about something." Dinah stated.

"Okay." he acknowledged. "See ya."

* * *

><p>After the hunt, the step-brothers were contemplating about it.<p>

"I can't believe that Deathstroke put Chad up to killing us all." Eric said to Kenny.

"Yeah, and that wasn't anywhere near as revolting as the giant spider I saw." Kenny shivered just thinking about it.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Eric confirmed. "He's now in Arkham Asylum. I hope he likes his new roommate."

Back at Arkham, we now see Chad face to face with his new cellmate. And oddly enough it was Scarecrow. Chad was terrified to his wits when he saw him.

"Okay, let's get to work on that brain of yours!" he said violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chad screamed in fear.

* * *

><p>Now we turn our attention to attention to Wally at the door of Dinah Lance. He knocked on the door, and she opened it. She let Wlaly in, and began to tell him what she was gonna say.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Dinah?" Wally asked.

"Yes." she stated. "I'm surprised that you didn't hit on me when we were looking for Chad. You did good today."

"Thanks, Dinah." he said back to her.

"In fact...I think you deserve a reward." she told him. And then, she pressed her bright red lips against his. Wally was stunned to see his own trainer kissing him on the lips. He soon melted into it, and kissed her back.

"WOW! Thanks for the kiss, Dinah." he said again.

(Seductive music plays)

Then Dinah tossed Wally to her bed, and started to make out with him. They both felt warmth between themselves. The twosome could not get enough of each other, and then Dinah took her jacket off along with her shirt, showing her bra to Wally. He started to sweat a little bit, but he still enjoyed it. He also had Dinah take his top off as well. And it showed that Wally had a very nice six-pack. And she was like 'ooh' staring at him seductively.

"Hey, Wally do you think you could undo my bra?' she asked politely.

"Sure, babe." he said.

"I love it when you call me that." she said as she started to kiss him again. Wally unhooked her underwear and she was now revealing her well rounded breasts to him. He was feeling turned on right now, and he just kept making out and making out with her.

As the both of them got completely naked, Dinah felt Wally's penis. It was 9 inches long. She was impressed by that so much, she put it in her mouth and started to suck on it. She was getting him to moan ravenously. And he did just that.

"Oh...O-oh Dinah, I'm gonna cum." he said moaning.

"Cum all over me, Wallace." she whispered. And she was moaning happily with his sweet release. She licked some of Wally's sperm off her boobies. It was good to her.

"Your sperm tastes so good." she complemented. Then she felt somehting happen insider herself. *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!* Wally could not believe it, Dinah Lance burped right in front of him.

"Wow. That burp of yours was sexy." he said to her.

"Thanks, baby." She said back to him. SO the both of them continued to have sex.

The both of them reached their climax, and fell asleep.

(end music)

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wally woke up with Dinah by his side. Then he realized something, he did not do before him and Dinah made love.<p>

"Crap. I didn't use a condom!" he said in shock. Then Dinah chuckled at him saying, "Relax handsome. I'm on the birth control pill."

Wally was feeling relieved that he was told of that. He had no idea that his new girlfriend had those things.

"So, do we keep this between you and me?" he asked.

"Yep, just between the two of us." she confirmed.

"Well, I have to get to school." Wally said as he got dressed.

"Have a good day, big boy."Dinah said kissing him on the lips again.

"Thanks babe." he said as he sped off to school.

She was thinking about her new lover, even though he was 16, she will always be thinking about him. Every day and night.

The End!

* * *

><p>Well that is the finale of this story.<p>

This time I don't have either one of them with me, in the room.

I may have finished this story, but I have some 'What If?' chapters to make for this.

Think of those as bonus chapters.

And (SPOILER ALERT!) in one of them, I will make a scene where Wally uses the shrink ray on him yet again, and goes down to the bottom of Dinah's body and vibrates his own, making her feel horny.

In another, it shows what would've happened if Dinah ate Wally.

Look forward to seeing those in the near future.

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6 - Vibration Underneath!

Hey all of you out there. I'm here for a bonus chapter of this story. In this, Wally shrinks himself, and goes into Dinah again, this time he is in the nude and vibrates his body underneath her. She enjoys it very well, and Wally puts himself back to normal just in time to sleep with her.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Same thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: Vibration Underneath!<p>

We now see Wally all settled in with Dinah, and just as she sent him over to his bed, she did a belly dance for him. She just kept moving that hot belly of hers in a sexy way. Then she started swinging those sexy hips of hers, and began rubbing her busty chest. She was feeling really turned on by the way she wanted Wally to make love to her.

"That's right Wally." Dinah said as she continued her dance, making her belly flexible. "Let my belly hypnotize you."

Her belly circles were enough to keep Wally entertained for a full hour. She started to sweat a little bit but wiped herself with one of the towels Wally had in his linen closet. Dinah stopped and decided to jump onto Wally's bed for him.

"Oh Wally, I want you so badly." Dinah said as she felt horny towards our speedster friend. And boy was Wally getting really turned on by this.

"I know that Dinah." Wally said as he whispered sweet nothing to her. "That's why I'm using the shrink ray again. This time I'm gonna use it to shrink myself to 7 inches tall, and vibrate my body on you."

Then he set the dial on the shrink ray to just the right size he wanted it to be.

He ran over to Dinah's bra, and she looked down at him sexually.

"Wally, you're so much cuter like this." she said as she looked down at the lad in her cleavage.

Wally turned a very bright red as he heard Dinah's voice. "Thanks." he said shyly.

"Now, just slip your way out of my cleavage, and in to my panties." Dinah instructed as wally slipped out of the blonde's boobs, and into her belly button. She giggled when that happened.

"Oooooooh. That tickled, Wally." Dinah said as she felt a shiver going up her spine and she shook her body causing her boobs to bounce. "Okay, you're almost there."

Wally crawled down to her vagina, and started to vibrate his body. Dinah was really enjoying it so much, she felt a sign of pleasure from the crawling. She started to moan like crazy when Wally reached her vagina and vibrated his body so fast he started to make her cum a little slowly.

"Wow!" Dinah said as she panted. "That was incredible! You sure know how to make me a pleasure woman, Wally." she said as she looked down at him coming out of her panties.

"I knew that all along, beautiful." Wally replied as he complimented her. "Anyway, how about I go back to your breasts?" he asked.

"Okay." Dinah said as Wally ran back up to her boobs. He started to vibrate again, this time Dinah's boobs started to jiggle uncontrollably. She smiled with her eyebrows down and just looked at what Wally was doing in there. She started to moan again, "Oh, Oh oh oh ahhh! Wally that feels so good!" she let out a sexual moan and she suddenly started to feel something happen.

Wally stopped vibrating and noticed that Dinah's breasts got bigger. "WHOA!" Wally said as he looked at how big they got. She had gone from triple C to DD cup in just a few seconds. Dinah took the time to feel her new boobs and felt that they were perfect.

"It seems that I'm gonna need a new bra, Wally." Dinah said as she looked down at him. She picked him up and kissed his body. "So, how about I let you feel them right now?" she asked.

"Okay." Wally said. Dinah got the shrink ray and turned KF back to normal. He began rubbing her new big tits and started loving it. He took her bra off and her boobs were now exposed. "Wow, you're beautiful." he said.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said as she pressed her smooth lips against his. The two started to make out on Wally's bed, as their tongues danced inside each others mouths, Wally started to feel her stomach rumble. "Hey, Dinah, may I give you some of my sperm to swallow?" he asked.

"Sure Wally." Dinah replied seductively.

Wally inserted his penis into Dinah's mouth and she started to suck on it. "Ugh...Ugh. Man, I love this!" Wally said as he continued to let Dinah do this to him. "Ugh, Dinah, I'm gonna cum!" he said as he felt something happening to him he squirted out cum and Dinah swallowed it whole.

"Mmm, that was good." Dinah said as she rubbed her belly and then she let out a *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* And boy was it a loud one. She giggled a little bit. "Whoa, excuse me." she said as she flipped Wally around onto his back.

"You have a sexy burp, Dinah." Wally said as he complimented her.

"Thank you Wally." Dinah said as she noticed that Wally was about to shut his eyes. "What's the matter Wally? You falling asleep?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Wally replied. Just then, Dinah leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Wally." she said as she held him in her arms.

"Goodnight, Dinah." he said back to her. The two drifted off into dreamland and awaited the next day.

* * *

><p>Well, it took me a long time to do this, but it's finally done.<p>

I'm glad I got this done in time. I was starting to worry.

Anyway, I'm glad I did this for all of you who wanted to see Wally vibrate his body in Dinah's underwear. So here it is!

Please read, review and follow.

See ya another day!


End file.
